


I can give you a hand with that

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brief footjob, Cock Slut, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Jealousy, Library Sex, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Steve's the School Slut, Uh-oh, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Billy takes a few seconds to admire what a wreck he’s made of Steve; sweaty, hair’s a mess, his shirt crumpled and naked from the waist down, a salacious masterpiece truly. And when their gazes meet, there’s a desirous, magnetic allure in Steve’s honeyed eyes - something that tells Billy he’s the most wanted and coveted man in all of America, if not the world, and he has never felt more assured in where he belongs in life than right here, between Steve’s naked thighs.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	I can give you a hand with that

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll didn't think I was DONE with Steve the School Slut, oh no, I am even already thinking about the next part

Steve just sits there, like it isn’t obvious what’s happening. He rests his chin in his hand, chewing on his bottom lip to keep quiet, _keep good_ , face flushed and eyes occasionally darting up from whatever homework he’s got splayed out on the table to meet with some dark haired beauty _staring_ right back at him, smiling wide and _satisfied_ with how _well_ she’s _clearly_ doing.

From where Billy sits he can see it all, and he’s _definitely_ not the only one watching how Steve’s thighs are parted wide, the girl’s leg stretched out beneath the table, her foot rubbing in an _obvious_ motion against Steve’s crotch.

_In the middle of the fucking library._

And Billy is brimming with _envy_ \- not exactly possessive in its form, or like he deserves Steve’s attention _more_ than the rest of his “ _fans_ ”, but what he’s instead feeling is some sense of _dissatisfaction_ perhaps. He talked a big game last time, about _fucking Steve so good no other guy can compare_ , yet Harrington hasn’t come crawling back, begging for more, so maybe some of what Billy’s feeling is _anger_ seeping through the cracks of his wounded pride.

But he tells himself it’s not his fault, that he hasn’t been forgotten, that Steve’s simply busy paving his way to college in a most deviant way; a handjob or two there, a threesome here, blowjobs, fingering, girls, guys, anyone really, even teachers or so the rumours go, all happily flocking to King Steve, like it’s a fucking _honour_ to “help him with homework.”

It is utterly _impossible_ to focus, the words in his chemistry book molding together in a meaningless mess that simply does not matter right now when all of his fervent blood rushes in the wrong direction. His jaw hurts from tension and the pencil he holds in a tight fist is pushed to a breaking point by his thumb. There’s this near painful gnawing _thing_ inside his chest, his mind - an itching that makes his fingers twitch from self restraint, something stronger than what he felt in Steve’s presence _before_ he ever even had the chance to _taste him_ , and now it sits like… an addiction, and Billy’s going through withdrawal.

His chair _screeches_ across the linoleum floor as he stands up to abandon his books, followed by the heavy steps of boots as Billy nearly stomps his way to stand next to Steve, who in turn looks up with chocolate sweet eyes blown wide open.

“Hello Hargrove,” he barely manages to say without a stutter, clearing his throat yet making no attempt to sit upright or move away from his _situation_.

“Can I talk to you?” Billy asks, as calm and collected as he can be, all things considered. “Alone?”

“Kinda busy right now, _uh-_ ” Steve catches what might have been a moan in a different setting. “I have a trig paper due Friday, so I need to study a bit _harder_.”

Bit by bit and somewhat reluctantly so, Billy’s eyes glide down Steve’s striped polo to where it's tucked into the waist of his jeans, and just below his leather belt, Billy catches an eyeful of Steve’s _full cock_ tenting, a small wet spot by the head growing with every movement of that one foot pressed against him.

And Billy couldn’t even lie about the way his own dick awakens at the sight if he wanted to.

“I can give you a hand with that.”

Dusty books and old tomes fall to the floor around them as Billy shoves Steve up against the shelves, bodies colliding as he cages in the panting brunette. Behind the locked door to one of the few dimly lit study rooms their lips find a way together, harsh and demanding, Billy’s teeth pulling at Steve's lower lip, eliciting a moan followed by a tongue that dives in to taste what is almost fury in its jagged desire.

“You know, never would have taken you for the jealous type,” Steve laughs almost mean and _rolls his hips_ , making Billy _feel every inch of hard flesh_.

Only to have him grip on to Steve’s hips with a far too firm grasp, stilling the movement as he finds the right angle to grind the both of them together where he quickly fills out all the same.

“Who says I’m _jealous_?” he _sneers_ but doesn’t linger in the presence of that tone, instead bites, kisses, licks his way down Steve’s throat, sucking on the pale skin just above the reach of his collar.

“ _Fuck, Billy_ ,” a moan.

Then a push, and Billy finds himself staggering backwards until he meets the table, barely catching himself with his hands on the wood. Steve is there _immediately_ , reaching down to play a melody of Billy’s belt _clinking_ and his zipper rushing down at a dizzying pace, only for Billy to be grounded again as Steve palms at his throbbing erection, luring out groans as he’s rubbed through only the thin layer of his trunks by a hand that _clearly_ knows what it’s doing.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you.” Steve licks a _scorching_ stripe up Billy’s neck and hums at the taste of sweat. “The way you stare at me in the halls or in the showers ever since that night.”

Billy remembers that night with a torturous clarity, all the tastes of alcohol and spit and lingering pussy on Steve’s tongue, how wonderful a scent with his sweat and perfume mixed together, the sound of his every moan and cry of Billy’s name and the begging for _more, harder_ , the party and music suddenly so distant in their one night together.

Remembers getting kicked out of the bedroom about an hour later when Steve came back in with a different guy and a girl.

“It took you almost two weeks to come talk to me again, Hargrove,” he coos straight into Billy’s ear, and _softly_ kisses the shell of it before nibbling at the lobe.

Steve angles himself till he’s got one of Billy’s thick thighs between his own, grinding against it, denim on denim, in a stuttering motion that brings a tremble to his most _wanton_ breathing. And Billy lets him; incapable of speech as his head drops back, exposing his neck to more of Steve’s passionate attention, the one thing he didn’t know he needed _this bad_ till he got it, and even in that realisation will continue to deny such a desire.

“Well if you missed me this bad, _princess_ , why didn’t you come find me?” Billy can barely manage to string together those words through the heated haze that washes through him.

“In case you hadn’t noticed-” Steve removes himself entirely from Billy’s presence, and _grins_ all self-satisfied at the irritated groan that comes from Billy’s throat at the sudden lack of _touch_. “-I don’t go chasing people, no they all come to me.”

And Billy hates himself for proving Steve’s point, but can’t help the urge to follow to grab Steve by the hips once again and force him against the table to the tune of an all too _delighted gasp_ from smiling lips and Steve throws his arms over Billy’s shoulders, fingers carting through his mullet and awaits a kiss.

Yet all Billy does next is skim the tip of his index finger across the leather of Steve’s brown belt, up to slowly pull it through the buckle, his eyes watching his finger move, well aware of how Steve stares at his face.

“Weren’t you the one that came up to me at the party? Didn’t you decide to dance in front of me, _grinding_ against me, swaying your hips,” he _drawls_ , followed by the tune of Steve’s belt coming undone.

“Lucky coincidence,” Steve _laughs, warmly_ , and leans in to plant barely-there kisses across Billy’s cheek as he continues to deny eye contact.

Rather he stares down as he pulls the polo free from the jeans and reveals that trail of hair that dips beneath the waistband of Steve’s trunks and _excites_ Billy beyond compare. It should not be so _easy_.

“And when you were practically _crying_ about how _bad_ you wanted me?” He can’t help but seek the soft pressing of Steve’s lips to his skin, moving into the touch that leaves all too deep marks on his impressionable skin.

“I _did._ And I _do_.” 

Billy finally turns to meet Steve’s lustful gaze, lids oh so heavy with desire, all of it so palpable that Billy almost for a second forgets-

“You said it yourself, _tiger_ ; I’m a _slut_ ,” Steve almost _moans_ those words so softly, so sincerely, biting down on his lip.

There it is again, that thing called _jealousy_ that ignites Billy, makes his blood crash through his system with a heat comparable to lava, pulsating in his ears, his fingertips, his _cock_ , and he _shoves_ at Steve till he falls flat on top of the desk.

And Steve’s _fucking laughing,_ all too joyous for this, doesn’t struggle as Billy hooks his fingers around both the waist of his jeans and trunks before _tearing them down_ , letting Steve’s lengthy dick spring free and slap wetly onto his exposed abs. There’s a hunger in Billy that pushes him down, tongue out to _lick_ over the fat head of Steve’s cock before lifting it up to swallow as much of it as he can till he gags. It’s wet and sloppy and _obscene_ as Billy bobs up and down at an all too rapid pace, but from the way Steve fights back moans and tugs on those golden curls, it sounds to Billy like he’s doing everything _perfectly_.

“ _Mmh, ah fuck, Billy_ ,” his voice barely above a whisper.

He’s resting up on an elbow, _watching intently_ how _eagerly_ Billy takes all of him into his mouth, gazing up occasionally to _ensure_ that Steve is still watching. When Billy stops, pulling off with a gasp and laboured breathing as if he nearly drowned on his own spit and Steve’s pre, that he wipes off of his lips and chin with the back of his hand.

Billy takes a few seconds to _admire_ what a _wreck_ he’s made of Steve; sweaty, hair’s a mess, his shirt crumpled and naked from the waist down, a _salacious_ masterpiece truly. And when their gazes meet, there’s a desirous, magnetic _allure_ in Steve’s honeyed eyes - something that tells Billy he’s the most wanted and coveted man in all of America, if not the world, and he has never felt more assured in where he belongs in life than right here, between Steve’s naked thighs.

Yet it hurts all the same, because who’s to say that Steve, the highly acclaimed _school slut_ , doesn’t look at everyone this way. That no matter how special he makes you feel, it is all common ground.

“Tell me you want me.”

“I want you _so bad, baby,_ ” Steve is quick to say, sitting up fully to reach for the buttons on Billy’s shirt.

Billy grabs on to Steve’s thighs, fingers pressing hard into the flesh. “Say it again.”

“God I want you, _Billy, please_ ,” he _purrs_ against Billy’s lips, “I wanna feel you, touch you, _taste_ you.”

Fingertips toy around just past the elastic band of Billy’s briefs, every little movement of Steve’s hand there _sparkles_.

“I think of you every night I’m alone in my bed, touching myself to the memories of our first time.”

The same can be said for Billy, and he wants those words to be true. When Steve closes his fist around Billy’s aching cock, slowly and tentatively jerking him off with his own pre cum, it almost _feels_ like it’s the truth. Sweet, warm, _delightful_ truth.

“You have… really soft hands,” Billy huffs through a smile, and feels Steve smile all the same into their kiss.

One hand gently stroking him, the other at the back of his head, guiding him along as Steve lays down flat on the desk again, Billy bent over him with his palms on either side of where Steve’s panting and licking his lips.

“Yeah, girls _love_ my soft fingers,” Steve murmurs as he pulls Billy free from his trunks. “ _Guys, too_.”

Billy gasps a bit too loud when Steve closes his fist around the both of them at once, and he can’t help but to _thrust_ into the _sensational touch_ that lights his gut aflame.

“You fuck guys too?” he grunts out, _struggling_ not to moan where as Steve seems well versed in keeping it down in a setting this _public_.

“More often that you’d think, actually,” the response comes through an all too satisfied grin.

The _lecherous stare_ that Steve offers is _too much_ for Billy to handle. With a breathy, “ _Fuck,_ ” he feels sweat start at the small of his back, and as if Steve’s a mindreader, strokes the both of them _faster_ , the squelching noise of their pre cum mixing together and slicking up their dicks both _vile_ and _enticing_ , urging forth the inevitable.

“I’d love to fuck you some day, Billy,” Steve says with only a slight waver to his voice. It’s almost impressive how in control he can be. “Fill you up with my _big cock_ and have you squirming with pleasure on my silk sheets.”

_He’s not moving fast enough_ , Billy’s just on the edge, toes dipping into warm waters, to a point where he can’t resist the _carnal need_ and starts fucking into Steve’s fist - pulling out of the grasp till fingers slip over his slit before _thrusting_ in without care again, his thighs colliding loudly with the edge of the table, balls slapping wetly against Steve’s ass, _finally_ eliciting a bit of a _moan_ from the brunette.

“ _Shit, fuck, yes! Ah- Billy,_ ” his voice still strained but only barely in control as he slips loose again from the dominant side.

Truth be told Billy isn’t _opposed_ to the thought of having Steve _fill him up_ , as he gazes down where their slippery cocks rub together for every inch they’re worth, and just like in height Steve has the advantage here.

“Yeah? You wanna be inside my _clenching hole?_ ” Billy _growls_ , guttural and _teasing_. “Think you can handle all of this, _pretty boy?_ ”

Steve’s dick leaks and kicks into his hand at that, and with his free hand he pulls up his polo. “ _Mmh yes, ah-h_ , wanna fuck you _so good, tiger_ \- have you whimpering my name.”

“Is that what you want, huh? For me to say your name?” Billy reaches up with both hands to grab the edge of the desk just above Steve’s head for leverage. “ _Arrh- Steve._ ”

There’s an _elated inhale_ that then escapes Steve’s lips again in a stuttering exhale.

“ _Oh fuck, Steve. Stevie, mmm Stevie boy,_ ” Billy milks every syllable for all they’re worth, dragging out the name that has even him dripping worse. “King Steve with a _cock_ worthy of that title. _So big_.”

“ _Shit- Billy, ahh,_ I’m close, _fuck I’m so close_ -”

“ _Me too, babe, oh- wanna cum on you together_ ,” he groans out, pressing his forehead against the desk just above Steve’s shoulder - ready to _bite_ into the polo shirt to muffle the pressure he feels building in a hurry.

Steve catches his voice with a firm palm slapped across his mouth as his back arches off of the wood, eyes pinched together in euphoria, whining through his orgasm as he pumps them both with such vigor it must hurt his wrist a little, no matter how practiced he is at this.

Which he _must be_ , if one were to take the way Billy’s eyes rolls back and toes curl in his boots as a suggestion. “ _Fuck that’s good, Steve, don’t stop- oh- mmh-_ ”

He sinks his teeth into Steve’s shoulder, canines near puncturing, his hips giving a few _abrupt shoves_ into their embrace as he cums thick and warm and _wonderful_ , his climax flooding his senses till there’s nothing but a buzzing sensation at every nerve in his body, thighs jittery. And all of the world becomes white noise, that in their moment here together doesn’t matter, at least not to Billy.

“Billy,” Steve’s voice echoes and brings Billy back from wherever he was drifting off to.

He raises himself up on his hands, palms planted firmly on either side of Steve’s hips. “Yeah?”

They’re both sweaty and messy, but Steve in particular Billy realises as his eyes take in the rather gross glory of their cum pooling together on Steve’s stomach.

“Could you grab some tissues from my bag?”

If he had to be honest about it, _no_ , because he doesn’t want to leave the warmth between Steve’s thighs; a gesture that will end this brief moment and leave Billy waiting- _dying_ for next time, yearning in secret, fuming with unjust jealousy.

But he does so anyway, and notices how once he’s stepped away and tugged himself back into his jeans, Steve’s legs close.

“I always carry a few packs of tissue, seeing the kind of things I get up to every day,” Steve chuckles where he lies still on the tabletop.

_No kidding_ , Billy thinks as he opens up Steve’s satchel and finds a long strip of shiny condom packs tugged away with the tissues, and he’d no doubt find lube somewhere if he kept rummaging around.

“Yeah everyone hears about the _kind of things you get up to every day_ ,” Billy says, feigning a grin as he walks back to where Steve seems almost _relaxed_ lying half naked in public like this.

As Steve wipes his stomach clean and Billy buttons up his shirt again, there’s no words between them, rather a heavy and almost _awkward_ silence here. Billy _wants_ to say something- anything, but he has no clue as to what, his mind blank as he pretends to not stare when Steve rolls up his sleeve to get a look at the teeth marks that made it through the fabric.

Hickeys up and down his neck, hair a mess, skin flushed pink, and now indents in his shoulder. Some semblance of pride flourishes in Billy’s chest, knowing that for the next few days Steve _can’t_ forget him as easily, and at that he grins honestly.

“You know, I usually don’t let people mark me up like this,” Steve admits as he jumps off the table to pull up his underwear and jeans. “Makes other people jealous.”

“Oh really?” Billy says with all the cockiness any one man can possibly muster, and that even if he doesn’t believe Steve’s words, he can let them feed his ego anyways. “Does that make me special, then?” he mocks.

Steve doesn’t respond right away. He walks up to where Billy is still closing his shirt up, grinning and waiting for the inevitable _no_ that he knows will hurt no matter what, but he can’t let it show. But the silence drags on as Steve refuses to meet his gaze, dark eyes instead trained on the buttons still undone before reaching up to finish the last few, leaving enough skin exposed to be just a hair from _indecent_. Billy can feel Steve’s breath ghost across his lips, making it near impossible to preserve the all-confident air he keeps around himself at most times.

“ _Yeah_ ,” comes the final response, tickling and sweet to taste as Billy can’t help the light and audible inhale he takes at that; a faint but definite little gesture that he will hate himself for later.

Billy’s heart beats so loud and hard that he feels it in his feet, like a melodic earthquake that shakes the ground they stand on, and the fact that Steve doesn’t say a thing about this only means that this isn’t some world ending event unfolding beneath them, despite how _deeply_ it shakes Billy to his very core.

And when Steve reaches up to touch his chin, angling Billy just enough that their mouths line up perfectly with just an inch between, he has never felt smaller, never felt lighter, and simply put, it is _the worst_.

Because Billy might just be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come find me on Tumblr and Twitter under the same name!  
> (Yeah I know I COULD just link my handles here but honestly??? Too lazy hahaha)


End file.
